Patient monitoring systems include alert systems. For example, alert systems may identify simple alert conditions such as a blood pressure exceeding a certain threshold. Present alert systems may generate a large quantity of alarms that may pose a risk of alarm fatigue for clinicians. Forwarding these basic alarms to remote notification systems serves to exacerbate alarm fatigue.